New Foster Family
by amberstar1998
Summary: Max is going to live with a new foster family. Jeb is he new "dad". Will it be just another foster family or could this be the family she has been waiting for! read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mr. Characters I just own the plot of the story. This story will be switched from Max's to Fang's point of view.

Summary: Max is 13 years old. She lives with her new foster parent and he already has 2 daughters, Nudge and Angel. Nudge is 14 and Angel is 8. Fang, Iggy, Ari, Dylan, and Gazzy all are family friends to Max's new dad, Jeb. Every girl has a crush on either Fang or Ari, who are 13, Iggy and Gazzy are twins and they are 14 and Dylan is 13.

MAX'S POINT OF VIEW

I got off the plan. I had to fly to L.A. I was in freaking Illinois. I kept looking around to see where my new foster family was. "MAX OH MY GOD YOU ARE SOO PRETTY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE AL-"Nudge said and Angel covered her mouth and smiled. "Sorry 'bout Nudge she talks a lot. But umm I hope you will like it with us" Angel said. I smiled at them and thought to myself they seem really nice. "Thanks Angel I hope I like it with you guys too" I said. Angel giggled and I gave her my "what are you laughing about look" "we should have all the guys come over and meet our new "sister" Nudge said acting if I wasn't there. "Ooh nice idea Nudge I'll text them and tell them to meet us over there" Angel said while getting out her phone. "Wait who are you guys talking about" I scream-said. "You're going to meet the Martinez's. They are friends with us so don't worry." Angel said. Right that second Jeb walked over "Alright let's go, Maximum I can take that for you" Jeb asked "Just Max and thanks" I muttered and he pick up my 3 bags and took them to his car. But I have to admit Jeb looks really young with his brown-blond hair with a little gray in it. Nudge was showing me a dress but I zooned out for a while but nudge's hand went behind me around Angel, who has blond hair and a tan, and Nudge were talking, Nudge has black straight hair and chocolate colored skin, "I wonder what they'll think" Angel whispered Nudge just shrugged. After about 15 minutes Jeb said "we're here" I got out after Angel and Nudge and there were five guys standing there.

Fang's point of view

I was laughing at Gazzy because Iggy just cracked an egg on Gazzy's head. I felt my phone go off "bringing Max over to my house be there and bring Iggy and Gazzy and you can bring Ari too but you guys have to be here before we get here so hurry and I couldn't forget about Dylan so bring him too!" "GUYS" I yelled over them "WHAT" Iggy said while still laughing "Angel said their new sister Maximum is coming over to their house she want us to come over and meet her oh and ARI, DYLAN" I yelled Ari's and Dylan's names and they came running down stairs yelling "WHERE IS THE FIRE" "there is no fire but we have to go over to Angel, and Nudge's to see their new sister that they told us about" "alright let's go then we got to get there before they do don't we" said Ari, who is Fang's twin, we walked outside and I was thinking about what she was going to look like and I thought I know they told me a thousand times but I know I shouldn't be thinking about their sister because I'm dating Lisa. We all got in my car and we sped down the road and we were going 100 miles an hour. We got to their house in 5 minutes and we had to wait 10 minutes before they came and then Angel and Nudge got out and so did Max. She had the pretest hair I have ever seen it is brown with blonde streaks in it. Dylan whistled at her but she just flipped him off. I kind of felt sorry for him.

Max's point of view

I heard someone whistle and I flipped whoever it was off. He had blonde hair and really dreamy blue eyes. I went Inside and smiled this place was (blanking) huge. "Wow" I said "I'm going need a map just to find the bathroom." All the guys came inside Angel pointed to the guy I flipped off earlier "this is Dylan, Dylan this is Maximum" she said "Max just Max" I muttered "glad I got to meet you Max" Dylan said and winked at me. I was so shocked that I ran into a room and close the door. Someone knocked on the door "Max, are you alright in there" said someone with a really deep voice. I opened the door a little and there he was just standing there looking concerned so I pulled him into the room with me. He had dark black hair and when I look at his eyes they were black and his hair was going over one of his eyes (sounds dream doesn't he). "I'm Fang, by the way," he said "Really your name is Fang" I said "No people just call me that" he whispered and I realized our lips weren't far apart and I leaned back so I could get a hold of things. "Oh I see" I could see why they call him that. "are you going to stay in here for the rest of the time or are you going to come out of here with me" he said and held out his hand I took it and he helped me out and I went into the room with everyone else "sorry" I said looking at the ground and then looked at Fang and he smiled at me. Someone who looked like Fang stepped forward "I'm Ari" he said quietly then stepped back. Two guys who looked a lot alike stepped forward the shorter one talked first "I'm Gazzy" he said then the other one said "And I'm Iggy" I looked at Fang and he stepped forwards "And I'm Fang" he bowed and I laughed and everyone just stared at me "what" I said "oh nothing" Angel said and I saw Angel take Nudge in the other "P-PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T INVITE LISA!" Angel yelled "I didn't I swear" Angel marched in the room we were in "Fang did you invite LISA!" "No I didn't Angel" Fang said then looked at me but I looked away and Dylan came over to me put his arm around my waist "hey Max you look great today you want to go out some time" he said and I looked at Fang and he looked extremely pissed at Dylan and came over by me "Dylan what are you doing" he yelled "I'm asking her out what do you have to say about it you have a girl-" Fang cut him off and I put 2 and 2 together and then I realized he has a girlfriend. Just as I realized that a redhead walked in in a way to short skirt and a too small shirt.

Fang's point of view

I heard Angel and Nudge talking in the other room. They were talking about Lisa. Then I saw Dylan put his arm around Max "Hey Max you look great today you want to go out some time" he said and Max looked at me and I bet I was extremely pissed at Dylan. I walked over to Max "Dylan what are you doing" I yelled "I'm asking her out what do you have to say about it you have a girl-" I cut him off and I'm pretty sure Max figured out what he was going to say then Lisa walked in with a slutty outfit. "Hey, Fang" Lisa said and I wanted to tell Max I was sorry I looked at her and she just walked out of the room. "Max where are you going" I yelled and ran after her. I could hear Angel yelling at Lisa to get her ass out but she wouldn't.

Max's point of view

"Hey, Fang" is what Lisa said and Fang looked at me like he wanted to apologize but I just walked out of the room. "Max where are you going" Fang yelled and started to run after me. I heard Angel say "get your ass out of here" I think she said it to Lisa but I didn't want to hear any more. I opened the window and sat there and waited for Fang to finally find me. But it wasn't fang who found me it was Ari. "Max, are you okay?" he said "yeah I guess I am" I said sadly. "why did you come and I thought Fang was following me" "I'm here because Angel told Fang to tell Lisa to get out and he did more than that after he got her out side he broke up with her and I thought it would be better if I told you that before he came so you would take it easier on him" I laughed at the last part and so did he. And I didn't realize what I was doing until after but I kissed Ari and when I broke apart from the kiss I saw Fag standing "Fang I-I w-we" then he just turned around and walked away. Ari was wearing a look of pure horror. "Ari I-I didn't mean for this to happen I'm so sorry" I said "Max it's my fault don't blame yourself" he said "I'd better go and find Fang so I can explain"

Fang's point of view

I was going to go after Max but angel told me to get Lisa out. "I'll go find Max" Ari said. I went to Lisa "hey, Lisa can I talk to you out side" I said. I lead her outside and I said "Lisa I'm breaking up with you" and she just ran off screaming at me and I went to go find Ari and Max. I was about to turn around a corner and I heard Ari "I'm here because Angel told Fang to tell Lisa to get out and he did more than that after he got her outside he broke up with her and I thought it would be better if I told you that before he came so u would take it easier on him" I heard Max's laugh and Ari joined in. then I thought I'd better go talk to Max. I turned the corner and I saw what I thought I would never see I saw Max and Ari kissing. I was just standing there like an idiot. Max broke off from kissing Ari. She saw me "Fang I-I w-we" and I just turned around and walked off. I could still hear Max say "Ari I-I didn't mean for this to happen I'm so sorry" and I heard Ari say" Max it's my fault don't blame yourself" he paused "I'd better go and find Fang so I can explain" I heard him he was getting closer and Max was following him. "FANG" Max yelled and she ran after me and leaped and tackled me to the ground "what" I said hiding any emotion I had on my face. She was looking for any sign of emotion but she looked disappointed. "Listen it's not that I wanted to kiss Ari but he" she paused for a second "he-he looks so much like you and I know I would never be able to actually be able to have the nerve to kiss you" she sighed I could tell she wasn't lying.


	2. Author's note

**Don't you just hate these things lol. Okay I know you guys probably think my story is kind of lame but this is my first one. Does anyone have any ideas about what should happen next cause I'm out of ideas? Sorry but I can't update until I have some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to say thanks to you peoples who reviewed like **

**Sydney**

**owlwings**

**Sorenity 4 eva**

**Misssunderstoodpoet**

**Disclaimer: I do not once again own the maximum ride characters**

**Max's point of view**

"After all the drama that happened today" I thought to myself "I'm going to find my room or crash on the couch." I can't find my room "grrr, I need a map" I said. Just then I got a text from Ally ,my bff from my old town, _"Max, I miss you so much I hate that you had to leave but at least I can still text you, you know, I think that whoever made texting should get some kind of award."_ I texted her back "I miss you too! Have you had coffee already" it was like 1 in the morning and she always has coffee so she can go to a party. _"Of course, how would I be able to go to the party at Lucas's if I didn't?"_ Lucas is ally's boyfriend and I swear she is obsessed with him. _"Got to go I'll text you later bye!" _well at least I'll be able to sleep. I went over to the couch. I couldn't sleep so I grabbed my iPod and the first song was "only exception" by Paramore.

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind he broke heart and I watch, as he tried to reassemble it, and my mamma swore that she would, never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd….."_

-Line break-

"Max," an angelic voice said. "Hmmm" I groaned. "Max, I know you had dramatic night and I should probably tell you some stuff about our family and I really need you to wake up!" "I have no clue what she is even talking about" I thought "MAX! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL NOT LET YOU EAT ANY BACON!" I shot straight up off the couch "so where is the bacon" I asked eagerly. "You can have some after you listen to me. Okay" she spoke as if she knows everything. "Okay" I said slowly "Go ahead then" "okay as part of the family I thought you should know we all have special abilities." I just stood there "you guys what" I finally said "not just us but you too Max see like me I can read people's thoughts and nudge has the ability to talk to computers and stuff. Gazzy, as you know, has atomic farts so let's hope he never uses that again but we all know he will" she sighed. "You have a power that you haven't figured out yet but you will oh yeah I almost forgot fang has the ability to turn invisible and Iggy can sense colors even though he can see it's really cool but you have to wait for them to tell you so act like you don't know okay?" she summed up and smiled at me "how can an 8 year old talk like that" I thought "because I read a lot of people's minds" she remarked. "okay that's not weird at all" I said slowlyish "might want to go get ready everyone will be waking up and coming down" she pointed into the next room "I make 10 pieces of bacon you can eat it now" "thanks angel" I gave her a hug then ran and scarfed down the bacon "where is my room again?" I asked quietly "go straight then take a left go up the stairs then take a right and it's the second door on the left" she said and smiled brightly at me. "Thanks again angel" I took the directions she gave me and guess what I found my room! I heard someone scream in the room next to mine I ran over and slammed the door open "what happened" I ask Nudge "I SPILLT MY NAIL POLISH THE WORLD IS GOING END I TELL YOU!" she yelled "Nudge it's only nail polish you can go buy more." I said seriously "oh thanks max I really didn't think of that! You are so smart and pretty and am-" put my hand over her mouth "Sorry Nudge but I don't want my ears to bleed today." I said then walked out. I went back to my room and put on a pair of my track shorts and my favorite black tank top with a sweat shirt over it and put my hair into a pony tail. I went to go find Angel. "ANGEL" I screamed/yelled. But I couldn't find her and the weird part I couldn't find Nudge or Jeb either! "Where is everyone?" I thought "it sucks because today is my birthday!"

**1 review update at the end of this month**

**5 reviews update in 2 weeks **

**10 reviews update the 1 week**

**15 reviews update in less than a week **

**20 reviews update tomorrow**

**R&R please and you'll get some bacon like Max did lol but seriously R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the maximum ride characters

Nudge's point of view

"Come on" Angel whispered to me."Where are we going?" I asked. "Today is Max's Birthday so we have to get her a present!" Angel remarked, "I already called Fang he will meet us at the mall." The mall was only 4 blocks away from our house. "Wha- why are we going to leave now, why don't we just get her a present like take her and have her choose?" I asked. Angel gave a little eye roll and began to explain."Because" Angel explained "I already know what she wants, and it is more fun this way!" I shrugged at her. "I already planed the party!" Angel smiled happily "I can't wait to see the look on her face at the party, and ooh I almost forgot." Angel frowned, oh no. "What's wrong what did you forget?" I asked her, quietly. We were about a block away from the mall now. I have no clue what Angel forgot she never forgets anything; it's probably not that important if she forgot I guess."I forgot who is going to make sure Max doesn't come find us! Who is going to bring her to the party too, darn why do I always forget stuff like this?" I laughed at her. Soon enough we were standing in front of the mall. This is Heaven. I spotted a little black bench and made my way over to it. Sitting with Angel as we waited for Fang and Dylan to arrive. They always take forever."They do not you just hate waiting." Angel replied distractedly. I groaned deeply. "I wish you would quit reading my thoughts. Some of those are private thoughts!" I practically yelled. "Jezz, calm down I'll stop. I didn't know it would bother you this much or I wouldn't have done it," Putting her hands up in a defeat position, "oh there they are." Angel replied calmly. Dylan was dressed in his favorite red aero shirt; his pants had a stain on the left leg. It looked like…cheese? Oh whatever, he still looks as hot as ever. "Hey Nudge, what are we doing" Dylan asked sleepily. I put on a bright smile and began to explain."It's Max's Birthday today! So, being the awesome friends we are, we're getting her a present! Angel knows what she wants, plus she already planned the party. Can you believe it?" I replied. I quickly scanned over Fang. He was wearing his usual black shirt and black pants, with you guessed it pink shoes no they are black too. That boy needs a new fashion 's

Max's Pov

I kept on trying to call Angel but it keeps going to voice mail! "Ahh!" I screamed and threw yet another phone at the wall. "Yes, it didn't break this time!" I exclaimed. I ran over to it and picked it up in time to hear it go off. Scrambling I clicked the icon showing me the message. I got a message from…Fang? "What in the name of bacon, how did Fang get my number?" I asked myself. (Italic is Fang. Underlined is Max.) _"What's up?" _"How did you get my number?" _"Angel gave it to me." _Angel? Why would Angel- their up to something. "Okay but why are you texting me" _"Because I thought you might get bored"_ Thank you for noticing! "Okay, I'm here alone can you come over?" _"Yeah, sure I'll be over in a few minutes k?"_ I threw my phone at the bed and went downstairs to where heaven is located. Aka: the kitchen. Going to the fridge I whipped it open. Eggs=gross. "Why must there not be any good food?" I complained. Slamming it shut. I began to walk away when out of the corner of my eye I saw a bacon bag. I rushed over to it. "Bacon, yum!" I ripped it open and threw it into the microwave.


	5. Chapter 4

**Fang's Point of View**

"Angel," I said eagerly "Max wants me to come over and keep her company." Angel gave me the "look" which means she is pretty annoyed with me. "Of course that's what it means!" she said raising her voice louder as she kept talking. "I know you have been texting Max, but I think it will make her mad if you choose to hang out with her and not get her a present." She replied smartly "so why don't you get her a present which I think you should get her this" she pointed to two necklaces, that you can get names carved into, that where silver wings that said together forever. "But that's just my opinion, get it hide it somewhere then go hang out with her." She smiled at me then looked at Nudge and giggled. I swore they said they should be together by now, But what do I know. I went into the store with the wing necklaces. I picked up two. "Can I help you" said a squeaky voiced girl. I looked up and there standing is, my nightmare, Lizza looked at me. "Fangy!" she yelled and ran over to me. She tried to hug me. "Lizza, stop." I calmly said. "Why?" She asked innocently. "Because I'm not with you any more now please I just need two names craved into these necklaces." I was getting pretty annoyed at this point.

"Fine" she said glumly. "What names"

"Fang on one and Maximum on the other." I said matter a factly.

"Alright, can I have the necklaces" she asked nicely. Ok something is up she is never nice.

"It will probably be ready in 5 to 10 minutes." She was totally board now. I was about to ask Lizza what was bothering her but my phone buzzed.

(Max underlined. Fang italicized.)

"I thought you were coming over?"

"_I am, I just got delayed but, I'll be over shortly."_

"Okay, try to hurry please" why does she want me to come over so bad.

"_Okay, I'll try."_

"Thanks."

"Now she is thanking me hmm maybe this is what Angel and Nudge where talking about." I thought "what if I do like Max what will she think, do will she hate me?"

I was pulled out of my thinking when Lizza called "Fang, your craved necklaces are done"

I walked over to her. She handed me a plastic bag. "That will be ten dollars." I handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Please, come again." I heard her say barely. Angel walked over to me

"Fang you should give Max the one that says your name on it" she spoke excitedly.

"Sure I'll do that, but I got to go." I announced "bye Nudge, Dylan, See you Angel."

Without waiting for them to say bye I started off for Max's house. I randomly pick out one of the necklaces. I stared at it.

"I hope she likes it" I muttered to myself. I had picked out the one that had my name on it. Fang was carved in ever so slightly but you could still see it and it was on the back and on the front it said Together Forever. I pulled out the one with Maximum carved in it. Before I knew it I was at Max's front door. I hid the bag but put the necklaces in my pocket. Now, I'm going to give Max her present. I sighed and knocked on the door.

**Max's Point of view**

I heard someone knock on the door 2 times.

"There doors open!" I yelled. Someone came in the door. I walked around the corner and Fang was standing there.

"Hey" He said no looking at me when he was talking.

"I thought you were going to come over like an hour ago" I said angrily.

He frowned "I told you I got delayed" he said with a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Exactly what delayed you" I asked curiously.

"This" he got 2 necklaces out of his pocket.

"What are these and why did you get them?" I asked.

He sighed and said "This one is for you" and with saying that he handed me a necklace. I looked at it. It was half of a wing Together Forever was written on the front. I flipped it around Fang was written on it. He took it from me and put it on me.

"I got one too but mine is the other half of it and it says Maximum." He put his on.

"Fang you didn't have to get m-" then he just kissed me out of no were. I had to remember to breath. The kiss was fierce and passionate. When we broke apart we were both panting.

"Max, I-" my phone went off I mentally groaned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAXIE!" Texted Ally.

Fang snickered "Maxie really" he said laughing

"oh, shut up Fangtard!" I said then burst out laughing.

_Max, Max, you can't stay long like all ways the voice said_. I know what you're thinking she has a voice she is crazy but, I'm not it's just oh forget it but, I'm not crazy_. _

_Why can't I stay this time? I thought to the voice._

As usual the voice decided not to talk.

I know what you're thinking I can't stay well people are after me and well I'll just explain later.

"Max." Fang said patiently.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said there is something I need to tell you." Fang explained.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Well, um, I have, kind of, have powers" he finished quietly.

"What do you mean you have powers?" I asked, and then I remember earlier today Angel said that we have powers but I have to wait for them to tell me.

"I have the ability or p-power to turn invisible" he said then I looked and he wasn't there.

"See told you." He said.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I said stilled shocked.

Angel busted though the door Fangales please bring her where we are supposed to be" Angel said oh so angelically.

"Okay" then get this he picked me up and through me over his shoulder. So I did the first thing that came to mind annoy him until he lets you go.

"LET ME DOWN YOU EMO VAMPIRE!" I yelled. He just chuckled I could hear and feel him chuckling.

"Really you're going to call me that too." He said and smiled.

"Why, yes and who else calls you that?" I asked curiously.

"Iggy" he said silently. I laughed. We walked to their house their house being Fang's. Why in the name of bacon are we here. I thought. Fang just laughed.

"You'll find out and why did you say in the name of bacon?" he asked.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked

"Yeah" he chuckled. We got the door and he put me down. "What do you eat, rocks?" he asked. "Why is your head missing some?" I asked back as coldly as I could then I glared at him. I opened the door. The lights were off. Lights were…off. THE LIGHTS WERE OFF! OH NO!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX" THEY SHOUTED IN UNISON Although Gazzy was a bit late.

I noticed that Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Dylan, Iggy, Ari, Nudge and I were all here.

"ZOMG MAX, WE THREW IS PARTY FOR YOU! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE CAKE AND ICE CREAM FIRSTOR WOULD YOU LIKE TO OPEN PRESENTS!" she asked.

God she has a motor mouth.

"Open presents?" I said but it came out as a question.

I sat down Angel gave me a present it was from Nudge. Oh this has got to be great (note the sarcasm there). I opened it and smiled at Nudge. It was a black lacey dress that I'm guessing would go to my mid-thigh. "Thanks, Nudge I love it!"

She squealed "I knew you would love it Max I just knew it"

I put that aside and Angel gave me a present it was from Dylan. I looked up and Dylan smiled at me. I opened it. It was a yellow and blue yin-yang ring. I never told anyone but I am in love with yin-yangs.

"Thank you, Dylan I love it" I said and smiled at him he smiled back.

I put it on it fit on my left hand on my ring finger and I couldn't get it on any other finger so yeah. This time Gazzy handed me a present. It was from Jeb. WAIT! It was from Jeb. I sent Angel a thought

"Is Jeb here?" I asked in my head.

"No but I'll tell him you said thanks" she said back in my head.

I opened it. It was a pair of black jeans they were ripped the ripped part was silver and had silver designs all over it. There was also a shirt it was silver with black skulls on it and a pair of black combat boots with silver laces and silver designs on it.

I almost hit Ari when I was taking my shoes off cause it flew half way a crossed the room.

"Oops" I said "sorry Ari." He just mumbled something. Gazzy gave me another present it was from the Igster. I opened it. It was 9 bean bags. There was a pink one, a black one, a light purple, a midnight blue one, an aqua blue one, a camouflage one, a green one, a red one, an orange one.

"Thanks, Iggy."

"You're welcome Max" he said happily

"EVERY ONE GET THE BEAN BAG YOU WANT!" I screamed and grabbed the aqua blue one. It was my favorite. Angel got the pink one of course. Nudge got the light purple one. Gazzy got the camouflage one. Fang got the black one. Dylan got the red one. Iggy got the green one. Ari got the orange one. Then we all sat on them. Angel sat next to Nudge who was sitting next to Ari. Gazzy was sitting by Iggy and I was sitting a crossed from Angel and sitting next to Fang who was on my right and Dylan who was on my left and was sitting a crossed from Nudge.

Angel gave me another present it was from her. I opened it. It was new phone cover and it was aqua blue score. Oh I bet you already guessed what happened and whenever I threw my phone, it broke.

"Thanks Angel" I exclaimed "I LOVE IT!"

"One more" she said. It was from Ari and Gazzy. It was glow in the dark paint.

"It's for your room" Gazzy said

"Thanks Gazzy and Thanks Ari" I said

After that we eat our cake the girls talked about girl stuff except me I was with the guys playing football. My team was Me, Dylan, and Fang. The other team was Iggy, Gazzy, and Ari. My team won by 5 touch downs. We were all tired. So we crashed at the Martinez's house. There were like 5 couches. Angel and Nudge slept on one cause they could both fit so they slept on the one on the left side of the door. Ari slept on the one next to that. Gazzy went to sleep on the one a crossed the room and Iggy slept on the same one it was the biggest couch. Dylan was sleeping on the one next to that. And the one on the far side Fang and I slept on. I did a head check. Angel, Nudge, Ari, Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan, Fang and Moi. I drifted off to sleep.

**I'll try to update soon but if I don't sorry I also want to thank maximumridefan111 for betaing the last chapter!**

**Hope you like the story so far!**

**-Amberstar out**


End file.
